Alone
by Paine Kisaragi
Summary: Something is wrong with Yuffie, but who or what can help her? One-shot Yuffentine. Rated for minimal violence and strong language.


**_Alone_**  
  
_By: Paine Kisaragi  
_  
_Summary: Something's wrong with Yuffie, but who can save her? One-shot Yuffentine._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Final Fantasy VII, its characters, names, etc. or any bands or songs mentioned in this fan fic. I am merely using the listed to create my own story line, however good or bad it may be.  
  
Grey eyes stared at the ceiling of her room. It was off-white with posters made into a collage, making it look like her walls. The one poster that she was focused on, however, had her friends on it. Cloud's Mako eyes, Tifa's burgundy, Nanaki's one golden eye... They all stared back at her, even though her own grey were missing. She couldn't help but miss that photo shoot, even though Vincent had made it. In fact, the posters that covered her room were also of Avalanche, and she wasn't in any of them. One word kept repeating itself over and over. "Alone."  
  
Her lips moved to form the words of a song that played loudly in her stereo. The man who sang the song had a wonderful voice and made her want to find a gun. The lyrics described her feelings, though she could not escape from the room she was in to find a .45.  
  
The music clicked off and she closed her stormy eyes, waiting for the torture to start again. The pain in her head was nothing compared to the ache in her heart as his voice spoke slowly, telling her how stupid she was, how dumb she was to think that anyone could ever love her, let alone himself. A single tear streaked down her face, but she refused to allow any of its salty brethren join it.  
  
"You know that only one person could ever have my love," his voice said with a venomous edge. "Tifa's so much better looking, so get away, you brat. Even Lucrecia could not compare."  
  
"SHUT UP!"

A chuckling came from the speakers, then her capture's voice. "What's wrong, fearless ninja? Afraid of the truth? You know that no one could ever love you, so you might as well keep yourself locked in that room of yours. Eventually, however, you will have to come out. And when you do, I'll be waiting..." The voice was evil, but so high pitched that the ninja knew her capture was female.  
  
Another song played, leaving the once proud ninja girl to think over her words. It was fast paced and talking about suicide. "I don't ever have to leave," she said softly to herself. "Because it's my will that keeps me here, not that demon. I don't want to leave... The monsters will get me if I leave." Evil laughter filled her ears and she opened her eyes to see a television screen in place of her ceiling. "No," she gasped.  
  
Cloud and Aeris sat under a tree chatting merrily. Barret and Elmyra were together. Cid was with his beloved Shera. The cat and mog that made up Cait Sith bounced happily around in circles. Nanaki lay with a black female of his kind. Last were the two people that she had trusted the most with her secrets. Her best friend, almost like a sister, and her lover. Tifa and Vincent were wildly making out against a building. The ninja held back a sob, but prayed to Laviathon to make it stop.  
  
"He's with her now," taunted the demonic voice. "And you'll never see him again!"  
  
Yuffie screamed as loud as she could. "SHUT UP, DEMON! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" The evil laughter continued and she stared at the screen, now panting heavily from her outburst. "He would never do that to me," she told herself quietly. "He loves me..."  
  
"If he loves you," the demon cackled, "then why's he with your best friend?"  
  
Yuffie sat up and buried her face in her hands. "Why do you do this to me? It's not my fault that you were placed in my mind, demon. It's not my fault that I got captured. It's..." She looked up to see the muscular demon standing before her. Her body was covered in black skin and her wings had black feathers.  
  
"It is your fault," she seethed. "You were the one who walked out of that door and into their trap."  
  
Yuffie looked at the demon with wide, scared eyes. "But... What can I do?"  
  
The demon grinned, bearing her sharp, pointed teeth. "Die."  
  
The ninja, once so proud and fearless, got off the bed and walked over to face her demon. "Don't you think that I've tried?" She literally shook with anger and hatred. "I've been trying for too long to kill myself, to get someone else to kill me. TOO FUCKING LONG, DAMMIT!" The young woman punched Barret's picture on the wall to her left, creating a hole where his face had been. "I've tried for too fucking long. And I've gotten nowhere," she growled, "except this damn room..."  
  
The demon shook with anger and frustration. "Then, that makes two of us. You truly are not keeping me here?" The woman shook her head. "Why are you here, then?"  
  
Yuffie's grey eyes looked over and met the demon's grey. "You're keeping both of us here." They nodded to each other and the room disappeared, only to be replaced by darkness.

* * *

Her eyes stared at the off-white ceiling of the hospital room. "Get me the hell out of here," she told the doctor who was looking over her.  
  
"M-Miss Yuffie!"  
  
She sat up, pulling the IV out of her arm. "Fuck this shit." With weary muscles trying to hold her back, but not succeeding, the irritated ninja stormed out of the room. A nurse had the unfortunate problem of trying to stop the young woman, she ended up with a broken neck. By the time security had been called, Miss Yuffie was gone.

* * *

_SHE'S AWAKE._  
  
_Who?_  
  
_YOUR LOVE,_ the voice snarled at the word.  
  
Claret orbs watched the trees pass by out of his window. He was dressed in his best for the arrival of his love. _Are you sure?_ he asked Chaos eagerly.  
  
_DEFINITELY... REMEMBER, SHE MAY HAVE CHANGED SINCE THE LAST TIME YOU TWO SPOKE...  
_  
Vincent looked down at himself, his black button-up shirt and slacks seemed too casual for this engagement. Then again, he was told that she would never wake up.

* * *

She shivvered in the cool night's wind. "So," she spoke aloud to herself, "where to first? Do I go to Nibelheim to murder that back-stabbing bitch or wait around for my _lover_?" Venom dripped from the word _'lover'_ as if she thought it was a mockery.  
  
**Try waiting for your lover,** was her new friend's answer. **I'm sure that he'll be here soon. Or else, we can track the bastard down.  
**  
Grey eyes flashed a brilliant shade of gold, then returned to their normal color. "Where am I?" she asked softly.  
  
**Pay attention, dearie.** The grey became golden again, this time, however, they remained the eerie golden color.  
  
She pulled out a cigarette and lit up, then took a long drag off of it. "I need better clothes if I'm to be meeting my love," she said menacingly.

* * *

He stepped into the hospital to see it in total disarray. "Where's Lady Yuffie Kisaragi?" he asked the nurse quickly. He got a glare, then ran to ask a doctor the same question.  
  
"She's insane," the doctor stammered, his glasses lop-sided on his face. "She woke up, then took off, murdering a nurse on her way out. Something was definitely wrong about her!"  
  
_LIKE THE SIMPLE FACT THAT SHE HASN'T AGED IN TEN YEARS?_  
  
Vincent sighed heavily, then ran back out, knowing where she would go if she remembered him. He ran through Wutai, his boots thudding softly on the pavement as he sprinted toward Da Chao. He saw her small form sitting on the palm of Da Chao, and knew instantly. "She's not herself."

* * *

Grey eyes stared at the ceiling of her poster covered room. "Why won't you let me move?"  
  
"Because you'll ruin my plans, dearie," the demon replied. "You see, Mayhem and Chaos were once fierce gods that controlled two of the seven Hells. In all, Chaos, Mayhem, Destruction, Diablos, Hellmasker, Death Gigas, and Ghallion Beast ruled all Seven Hells. I was the only female demon allowed to control one of the Seven."  
  
Yuffie was confused. "But... Why are you going to destroy Vincent?"  
  
Mayhem sighed. "Don't speak, just listen... Chaos, Death Gigas, Hellmasker, and Ghallion Beast got themselves captured. When that wretched human found out that he could inject demons, he also captured myself, Destruction, and Diablos. It was Chaos's fault that we were captured. He broke to that damn Hojo! He broke and told that human how to find us!"  
  
Yuffie felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Which means that you are going to seek out Chaos and destroy him, destroying my love, also..."  
  
The demon laughed. "Oh, not only will I destroy Chaos and his three brothers, but I will also seek out Destruction and Diablos, my brothers, so that they are not going to interfere with my plans either. When I was injected into you, I thought this would be horrible. You were weak. I was wrong. You may be strong, but you are easy to manipulate. And oh-so gullable!"  
  
The ninja closed her eyes tight against the tears. "Why did it have to be us?" she asked softly to whatever deities may have been listening. "Why us, of all people?"  
  
Mayhem's golden eyes sparkled with excitement. "I believe," she spoke slowly, "that your love has come..." She disappeared, leaving the ninja to sob and watch the scene as it played on the ceiling television.

* * *

"Yuffie!" His eyes widened at the way she looked. The young woman wore blue jeans and a black halter top, looking nothing like he could ever remember.  
  
"Hello, love," she said in a menacing voice, halting the tall man in his tracks. Her golden eyes looked upon his body, taking in every strength and weakness. "Hmmm... How's Chaos?"  
  
_RUN!  
_  
Vincent listened to the demon, only to find his path blocked by his lover. "What is going on?" he tried to sound calm, though he felt far from it.  
  
"Are you scared?" the woman asked innocently. "Because you weren't scared while I was out of it, were you? I heard that you and Tifa made quite the couple!" Vincent looked completely confused. "Let me give you a little insight!" Her hand shot out and connected with his forehead, giving him visions of him and Tifa having an affair.  
  
"No," he gasped, pulling away. "That wasn't me. I would never! Not with Tifa or anyone else!" His crimson orbs met her golden. "Who are you?"  
  
An angered look crossed the woman's face. "Love, I thought that you would recognize me!" She pouted. "Then again, you have been with Tifa for too long. Here, see if this rattles Chaos's memory..." An inhuman shriek filled the air as black feathered wings sprouted from the woman's back. Tearing away the skin, Mayhem emerged in all her glory. Clouds rumbled above the scene.  
  
Vincent stared with wide crimson eyes at the demon who had once ruled over one of the Seven Hells. He felt Chaos trying to take over, but fought back. No, he told the demon mentally. _Who is she?  
_  
_AN EX-LOVER.  
_  
Vincent lost control and Chaos beast erupted from the human form.  
  
"Hello, Love," Mayhem growled. "How is that human bitch of yours?"  
  
Chaos glared at her with red eyes. "Tell me, Mayhem, who put you up to this? Was it Diablos or Destruction?"  
  
She laughed a high-pitched shrieking laugh that cut through the air as lightning struck somewhere near. "Oh, no, Love! I'm going to take care of them after you! Just look at it this way, the same way that you can take over your host without changing is the same way I'm taking over poor Miss Yuffie Kisaragi! You never should have gone off with that damn bitch, Chaos! You could've had me!"  
  
_YOU HEARING THIS, VINCENT?_The stoic man looked at the door that stood open before him, allowing him to watch the scene. _Yes. Make contact so that I can try to reach Yuffie._  
  
The beast swung at Mayhem, who dodged nimbly. "No, no," she laughed at him. "I don't think so, Love! And to think that we had some good times once upon a time!"  
  
Chaos growled and they started an all-out attack on each other. "My human woman was ten times better than you ever were!" he snarled hatefully at her.  
  
Vincent watched another door appear. It had a poster of Avalanche on it. _So, that's where you are at, Lady Kisaragi..._

__

* * *

The stormy orbs were busily watching the television, completely oblivious to the door that had appeared behind the white sheeted bed that was was laying upon. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to stop Mayhem from destroying her lover. If only she had not helped the demon get into her room, then they would all be safe still. "STOP!" she screeched loudly, causing Mayhem to cringe and for Chaos to get an extra hit in.  
  
**You'll pay for that!** her demon scolded her.  
  
"Be careful," a voice said softly behind her. "All that you have to do is have the will power to overwhelm her."  
  
Yuffie whirled around, a song starting to play softly. "Vinnie," she gasped softly. He rushed over and they embraced quickly, then turned to watch the battle. "I can't take my body back over. The only way to do anything to save you is to lock me and Mayhem in here again. That's why I've been out of it! I was keeping myself and her locked inside!"  
  
**What are you doing? Talking to yourself? Dearie, just give up all hope to win!  
**  
Yuffie heard the familiar voice belonging to the man in front of her taking over where the song had left off. "You're stupid for ever thinking that I could love a brat like you! Tifa is my lover, my love, my wife!"  
  
The ninja shrieked and put her hands over her ears, rocking back and forth with her eyes closed, trying to block out the visions that normally followed. Looking up at the television, Vincent saw Chaos losing badly.  
  
"Yuffie," the man said softly, wrapping an arm around her, his claw running through her hair. Storm touched eyes looked up, filled with tears that would be eternally unshed if they didn't make it out of her mind.  
  
"Did you and Teef... Did you?"  
  
He looked down at her, his eyes full of love and pity. "Of course not. I love you. Always have and always will. Think hard about a place that you and I love to be as soon as I walk through that door. You should be able to take back over. Do not think negatively, though. Think about the family that we were going to start." Yuffie nodded and he kissed her gently. "Think about me."  
  
As soon as the black door shut, she thought about Da Chao and the family that she had always wanted. She thought about Tifa and Cloud's wedding and the fun that she and Vincent had had later that night in the inn room. Finally, she thought about Vincent. His ebony hair that cascaded down his back in such an unruly fashion that made it so darn cute. His scarlet pools that could see past any mask she wore. His well-chiseled chest and abdomen that rippled beneath his shirt when she stood close to him and felt him move. That rare smile and his deep, wonderful laughter.  
  
A song played loudly. A song that she knew by heart as the first song she had danced with Vincent to. Closing her eyes, she remembered that night. She wore a pale green dress and matching heels. He wore a black button-up shirt and black slacks, but looked so good! "It's been awhile, since I could hold my head up high. It's been awhile, since I first saw you. It's been awhile since I could stand, on my own two feet again. And it's been awhile, since I could call you.."  
  
As the song faded, she heard thunder rumbling loudly in the distance, but could feel the sun on her face. When she opened her eyes, she was in the hospital bed again, a ray of sun streaking through the window to greet her gently. Looking to her left, she saw her love slumped down in the chair. His ebony hair was tied back with one of her green ribbons. He wore black jeans and a tight fitting black muscle shirt. Her grey eyes rested on a bouquette of daffodils at his side.  
  
"I love you," she murmured softly.  
  
**And I thought that you were weak. Dammit, now I've got to find another way to fix my plans!  
**  
Yuffie closed her eyes and fell into her mind, where Mayhem was in chains. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently, no mockery in her voice.  
  
Mayhem's golden eyes glared at her. "You just wait, dearie. I'll have my revenge on you and everyone else! You just wait!" Yuffie grinned a lop-sided grin and there was a gag on the demon, who was dumb-struck.  
  
"I think that you're annoying," she told the black beast honestly.  
  
When she opened her eyes, crimson met her grey. "You're awake," he said happily, sitting up.  
  
"How long has it been?" she asked slowly, almost afraid to know the answer.  
  
Vincent shifted in his chair and leaned forward, his forearms on his thighs, his face mere inches from her own. "Ten years."  
  
She nodded, not quite sure why she was hoping that it had been longer. "And... What do I look like? Do I look a lot older?"  
  
Her love and best friend sighed, then shook his head. "You have not aged," he told her with hesitation.  
  
She smiled sweetly and nodded once. "Good, because I would hate to look old, leaving you to look eternally twenty-seven." Vincent laughed and she rolled her stormy eyes at him. "It's not all that funny, Vincent Valentine! I am thirty! It's not very good to look older than your husband, who is actually seventy-one!"  
  
The tall man leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "And now I know that I shall never be alone."  
  
_**A/N: Thanks for reading. This one-shot was out of pure boredom and is rather dumb, in my opinion. Reviews are greatly appreciated and flames will only help light the way to the Seven Hells. -Paine Kisaragi**_


End file.
